VMV: Let Me Be Your Wings (Duchess Productions Version)
Duchess Productions' music video of Let Me Be Your Wings from Thumbelina (1994). Song: * Let Me Be Your Wings Sung By: * Barry Manilow and Debra Byrd Song From: * Thumbelina (1994) Transcript: * (Duchess Productions' Valentine Video 2019 Intro) * (Fade to Black) * (Bo Peep and Woody Love Clip) * (Kim Possible Kissing Ron Stoppable) * (Olivia Flaversham and Fievel Mousekewitz Love Clip) * (Eleanor Miller and Theodore Seville Love Clip) * (Ash Ketchum and Rei Hino Love Clip) * Thomas O'Malley: Let me be your wings. Let me be your only love. Let me take you far beyond the stars. * Duchess: Let me be your wings. Let me lift you high above. * Danny and Sawyer: Everything we're dreaming of will soon be ours. * Aladdin: Anything that you desire, anything at all. * Jasmine: Anything at all. * Mamoru Chiba: Everyday I'll take you higher and I'll never let you fall. * Alvin Seville: Let me be your wings. Leave behind the world you know, * Eric: For another world of wondrous things. * Ariel: Wondrous things are sure to happen. * George Shrinks: We'll see the universe and dance on Saturn's rings. * Becky Lopez: Ohh, darling. * (Shaggy and Crystal Love Scene): Fly with me and I will be your wings. * (Tulio and Chel Love Scene) * (Max and Lilo Love Clip) * (Max Taylor and Zoe Drake Love Scene) * (Maui Hugging Moana) * (Nick Comforting Judy) * (Basil and Mrs. Brisby Love Clip) * Usagi Tsukino: Oh, anything that you desire, anything at all. * Brittany Miller: Everyday I'll take you higher and I'll never let you fall. * Makoto Kino: Let me be your wings. * Brock: Let me be your wings. * Sandy Cheeks: Let me be your only love. * Spongebob Squarepants: Get ready for a world of wondrous things. * Megara: Wondrous things. * Hercules: We'll see the universe and dance on Saturn's rings. * Simon Seville: Heaven isn't too far. * Jeanette Miller: Heaven is where you are. * (Pongo and Perdita Love Clip): Stay with me and let me be your wings. * (Jeremy and Candace Kiss) * (Anastasia and Dimitri Clip) * (Jimmy Neutron and Cindy Vortex Clip) * (Rover Dangerfield and Daisy Clip) * (Chip Looks at Gadget and Gadget Blushes) Clips/Years/Companies: * Toy Story (@1995 Disney/Pixar) * Kim Possible (Emotion Sickness; @2002-2007 Disney) * The Great Mouse Detective (@1986 Disney) * An American Tail (@1986 Universal) * Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet the Wolfman (@2000 Universal) * Pokemon: The First Movie (@1998 OLM) * Sailor Moon (Reflections of Reality, Beach Blanket Bungle, & A Pegasus Page Turner; @1992-1997 Toei Animation) * The Aristocats (@1970 Disney) * Cats Don't Dance (@1997 Warner Bros.) * Aladdin (@1992 Disney) * The Chipmunk Adventure (@1987 Universal) * George Shrinks (Coach Shrinks; @2000-2001 PBS) * Scooby Doo and the Alien Invaders (@2000 Warner Bros.) * The Road to El Dorado (@2000 DreamWorks) * Dragon Tales (A Picture's Worth a Thousand Words; @1999-2005 PBS) * Lilo & Stitch (@2002 Disney) * Dinosaur King (Escape from Zeta Point; @2007 Sunrise) * Moana (@2016 Disney) * Zootopia (@2016 Disney) * The Secret of NIMH (@1982 MGM) * Sailor Moon Super S: The Movie (@1995 Toei Animation) * Pokemon (From Cradle to Save; @1997 OLM) * Spongebob Squarepants (Texas, & F.U.N.; @1999 Nickelodeon) * Hercules (@1997 Disney) * 101 Dalmatians (@1961 Disney) * Phineas and Ferb (Summer Belongs to You; @2007-2015 Disney) * Anastasia (@1997 20th Century Fox) * Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius (@2001 Paramount) * Rover Dangerfield (@1991 Warner Bros.) * Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers (Parental Discretion Retired; @1989-1990 Disney) Category:Duchess Productions Category:Duchess Productions Transcript Category:Music Video Spoofs Category:Music Video Tributes Category:Music videos Category:Music Videos Category:Valentine's Day Music Videos Category:Valentine's Day Videos Category:Music Holiday Videos Category:Let Me Be Your Wings Music Video Spoofs‎